In the modern world, the establishment of organized dining occupies a niche much different than its traditional role. While previously a daily ritual, in many modern lives and families, sit-down meals are more of an occasional luxury. This fact can be attested to by the pervasiveness of fast food restaurants and the like. Many persons, especially those in the working class, spend much of their time running errands, traveling, and the like. As a result, many meals are consumed away from the traditional comforts of a home dining room.
Despite the frequency with which away-from-home meals occur today, it is often difficult to manage the consumption of the meals when without access to a conventional table or the like. Food is consumed while walking, while in a car, while outdoors, and in other difficult scenarios. Conventional eating means are not available in such situations, and attempting to eat the meal without a surface often leads to spills, stains, dropped food, and a lack of proper enjoyment of the meal.
Various attempts have been made to provide an eating surface for use in unconventional locations. Examples of these attempts can be seen by reference to several U.S. patents. U.S. Pat. No. 4,770,107, issued in the name of Miller, describes a portable travel tray. The Miller device is mounted on the rear side of a conventional vehicle seat to provide a flat surface to a passenger seated behind the tray.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,985,932, issued in the name of Bezdek, describes a food spill catching and serving device. The Bezdek device comprises a tray with an integral strap which helps a user to carry a plurality of food or beverage items or the like with dropping them.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,558, issued in the name of Stang, describes a food tray and bib system. The Stang device comprises a bib with a large cavity in a lower portion capable of receiving a tray.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives, each of these references suffer from one (1) or more of the aforementioned disadvantages. Many such devices are not easily portable or adaptable to all locations. Also, many such devices are not easily washable or are not reusable. Furthermore, many such devices are not adjustable in both height and angle to suit a variety of users and situations. In addition, many such devices do not provide a flat, stabilized surface which reasonably approximates a traditional eating surface while still providing a lip for the containment of spills and the like. Accordingly, there exists a need for a personal eating tray without the disadvantages as described above. The development of the present invention substantially departs from the conventional solutions and in doing so fulfills this need.